New Beginnings
by StarlightWonderer23
Summary: Harry lived an normal life since the war ended 16 Years ago but an unexpected letter in April arrives from his cousin, Dudley, asking for guidance. Please R & R


New Beginnings

Rated: K+

Genre: "Family" "Friendship"

Harry P & Dudley D

Harry lived an normal life since the war ended 16 years ago, but an unexpected letter in April arrives from his cousin Dudley asking for guidance ...

A/N: Just to get back into writing after an extremely long writers block. Please look at my other stories and review, your opinions many shape other chapters. Don't forget to Review?

Harry resting in the living room, with Remus Lupin watching four year old Amber & Grace Lupin, playing with the youngest Potter, Poppy on the floor.

"Gizmo back, Harry," said Remus, seeing the girls all looking up, at the beautiful snowy owl.

Harry glanced seeing his owl, was holding the letter in his mouth, instead of the message being tied around his foot like normal. He glanced, at the letter, seeing a muggle white envelope instead of a thick parchment.

He gently took the paper form the beak of Gizmo, seeing the girls gently stroking the owl in the corner of his eye. He glanced at the name written on the front in an black ball point pen, in the middle, but that's wasn't a surprise , but one not being called Lord Potter but was in the corner on a sticker.

Mr. D. Dursley

8 FoxBorrow Avenue

Little Sandhurst

England.

Harry's eyes widened, Dudley?

"Earth to, Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly, tearing Harry's eyes from the piece of paper seeing Harry's wife walking into the living room. "Hunter, who's it from?"

Finding his mouth was unhinged from his jaw, and was extremely dry, only shook his head, and undone the letter, to read what his cousin had to say over the sixteen years they hadn't seen each other.

Dear Harry,

I know you are probably thinking why the bloody heck is Dudley, writing to me after sixteen years since i last saw you and also the last person on earth that you were expecting to hear from, but you're the only person that I trust.

My two oldest children, Camellia 'Amelia' {yes, I continued with the girls name tradition} and Chris just received their Hogwarts letter's earlier today. Obviously, Dad wasn't thrilled; actually he stormed out of the family meal. Mum, well she changed and seems better, but only time will tell, whether she is proud or not.

I'm not completely sure why I'm about to admit this in writing, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave you fifteen years of hell and I don't think you're a waste of space or magic in generally, you saved my life with that shield thing during those creatures attacking you. And I'm sorry teasing you about Cedric and I hope you can forgive me, for my childish actions. If my children grow up to be like you, I will be very proud of them and the proudest father in the world.

Anyway, back to the point, my wife, Lisa, the twins and my other two children William and Julie are all confused. I can't give them the information they need to feel safe about the magical world or explain anything to them.

You're the only person I trust to teach my family, and have the knowledge to explain about the Wizarding World, and I know the children would look up to you. I know I haven't given you any reason in the past accepted from the new confession to want to help me, but I don't know what to do!

Also deep down, very deep down I know it would be nice to get to know my cousin finally, you're not a freak but a wizard.

Sincerely,

Dudley

Ps: Do you have any family?

To say Harry wasn't more surprised that Dudley wrote in complete sentences, his confessions or the fact he managed to write to Harry via Owl.

This couldn't possibly be the Dudley, he knew, he completely changed, but his parents were still the same and sounded completely believable.

He remembered the last time he seen Dudley, that he said he didn't hate him, just before Harry had gone after the Horocuxes almost seventeen years ago. Had it really been seventeen years, people could change just look at Draco for example and Severus, but people could still be just as stubborn in their old ways. Vernon and Petunia probably still called him a freak, unaware of a few discoveries he found out after the war.

Dudley, didn't he use the correct words, wizards, magical world instead of freaks, surely that meant something had change. I should check, he thought.

"Harry," his wife Hermione called, he looked up to her, seeing the other children playing outside, under the watchful eye of the Dora and other figure. Then noticing Remus picking up Poppy, with the twins holding his legs, looking at him, telling he was putting them to bed, seeing almost seven thirty on the clock.

"What's wrong? Who wrote to you?"

Harry gulped, "My least favourite Cousin, Dudley. I need to reply ..."

Your Opinion on :

A] Why did Draco change?

B] Who had other sibling, James or Lily?

C] What other discoveries, did Harry find out?

Chapters will getting longer ….


End file.
